


Пятно

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Леди Кариса прибывает в Первый Орден, чтобы встретиться со своим координатором. Чего она не ожидала, так это того, что тот окажется настолько горячим.





	Пятно

На Карисе — ее лучшее платье. Черное с алым: струящийся шелк облегает фигуру и ниспадает юбкой, приоткрывая бедро в разрезе. Лиф украшен набуанским жемчугом, на запястье — изящный браслет.

Каблуки туфель гулко отстукивают ритм ее шагов в черных коридорах звездного разрушителя.

Ее эскорт — десяток штурмовиков в ослепительно белой броне. Только Кариса никак не может понять: действительно ли это эскорт, а не конвоиры? Двое — справа и слева от нее, остальные — позади. Ни шага в сторону, ни шага назад. Только вперед.

К светлому будущему или же к заключению?

Ее лучшее платье — слишком легкое и слишком тонкое, но она это понимает только сейчас, когда мимо проходят офицеры — с ног до головы закутанные в плотную черную форму. Ткань кителей — почти твердая, словно накрахмаленная до состояния, когда каждая складка превращается в излом на идеально выглаженном материале. Форменные брюки заправлены в сапоги. На руках — перчатки.

Кариса среди них — как яркое пятно, кричащее, выделяющееся. Лишнее. Будто капнули соусом на ослепительно-белый воротничок, и теперь он безнадежно испорчен.

По спине бегут мурашки — не то от этих мыслей, не то от прохлады. Кариса начинает мерзнуть — ее лучшее платье не подходит для температуры, которую поддерживают на этом звездном разрушителе. По обнаженным рукам пробегает дрожь.

Кариса едва сдерживается, чтобы не обхватить себя за плечи.

Когда ее таинственный координатор передал, что Первый Орден ждет ее и готов принять в свои ряды, она восприняла новость с воодушевлением. В Новой Республике ее ничто не держало — все, что можно было потерять, она уже потеряла. Свой статус, место в Сенате, мнимую честь, которой у нее никогда не было, доброе имя, достоинство. Лея Органа сделала ее изгоем — и исчезла с радаров, разом обрубив все шансы отомстить.

Присоединиться к тем, кому она служила много лет, показалось ей отличной идеей и лучшим выходом из положения.

Сомнения начали закрадываться, когда за ней прилетел шаттл без опознавательных знаков. И без единой живой души: управлял кораблем дроид, лишенный голосового модулятора, маршрут оказался запутанным настолько, что Кариса бросила попытки понять, где же находится, после четвертого гиперпрыжка. Ее каюта оказалась настолько аскетичной, что напоминала пустой контейнер: жесткая койка у стены, камера со стандартными пайками и больше ничего. Доступ в другие отсеки оказался запрещен.

В шаттле Кариса чувствовала себя все равно что в тюремной камере, и исподволь закрадывалась мысль: может, камера и есть ее пункт назначения? Может, ее решили «утилизировать» после того, как она облажалась? Спрятать от чужих глаз, чтобы не трепала языком, чтобы не раскрыла тайну, которую поклялась хранить?

Тогда Кариса успокоила себя: если бы от нее хотели избавиться, ее бы просто убили. Но сейчас тревога вернулась с новой силой.

Ей обещали встречу с координатором, но, кажется, ее ждет встреча с камерой заключения.

Очередной задраенный шлюз раскрывается перед ней, и она заходит внутрь — бесстрашно, как ей кажется, разве что руки и открытые плечи покрыты мурашками. Отсек пустой — лишь у консоли стоит спиной к ней такой же упакованный в форму, как и все остальные, офицер — только поверх кителя накинута шинель.

Офицер — высокий и стройный. Держит руки за спиной, сцепив их в замок. Кариса смотрит в его затылок до рези в глазах — рыжий.

Он, среди серого и черного, тоже кажется ярким пятном. Как и она.

Только — в отличие от нее — лишним он здесь не выглядит.

Кариса замирает, не дойдя до него четырех шагов. Обычная вежливость, обычное выражение уважения. Она собирается подать голос и дать о себе знать, но ее опережает штурмовик по левую руку.

— Сэр, — говорит он, и Кариса впервые слышит его голос, искаженный помехами вокодера, — Кариса Синдиан по вашему заданию доставлена.

— Замечательно, — говорит офицер, так и не обернувшись, и его голос — звучный, властный, хорошо поставленный — отпечатывается у Карисы в ушах едва ли не до звона. Она узнает интонации — это он, ее координатор. Больше никаких признаков нет: передавая приказы, он использовал модулятор, но эти нотки, эту властность Кариса узнала бы из тысячи.

Она вскидывает подбородок и заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Координатор поднимает руку небрежным, отточенным движением, и штурмовики, развернувшись, ровным строем покидают отсек. Двери за ними закрываются, и путь назад отрезан.

Только после этого координатор все-таки поворачивается к ней и чуть склоняет голову.

— Первый Орден рад приветствовать вас, леди Кариса, — говорит он.

Кариса приседает в реверансе и выпрямляется, расправив плечи. Она знает, как выгодно подать себя: чуть выгибает спину, чтобы грудь казалась больше, якобы случайным жестом откидывает волосы, открывая шею. Координатор смотрит на нее, окидывает оценивающим взглядом, и от него у Карисы приливает к щекам жар.

Жар появляется и внизу живота — приятный и томительный.

— Я тоже рада, — растягивает она в улыбке губы.

Мурашки все еще бегут по плечам и рукам, но теперь — иного рода. Предвкушение чего-то стоящего будоражит ее кровь, заставляет ее бежать по венам быстрее, а сердце — колотиться чаще. Кариса закусывает губу на мгновение и снова поправляет волосы.

— Майор Армитаж Хакс, — представляется координатор. Задерживается взглядом на ее губах, скользит ниже — по шее, по плечам, замирает на груди и спускается ниже. А затем шагает к ней, и у Карисы сладко замирает все внутри.

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, — вполне искренне отвечает она. Приходится задрать подбородок, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза — серо-голубые, почти ледяные, светлые и прозрачные. Она протягивает руку — и майор Хакс, как она и ожидает, галантно подносит ее к своим губам.

Кариса едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуться. Дыхание обжигает тыльную сторону ладони, и от этого между ног влажнеет. Майор не спускает с нее цепкого, почти плотоядного взгляда.

Кариса догадывается, что смотрит на него в ответ точно так же.

— Вы замерзли, — замечает майор Хакс. И, прежде чем она успевает ответить, выверенным движением снимает шинель и обходит Карису, останавливаясь за спиной. Накидывает шинель ей на плечи, и с пару секунд шею щекочет горячее дыхание.

Она ощущает его руки у себя на плечах — твердые, уверенные. Ладони проводят по ее рукам, на мгновение замирают на талии, и от этого Карисе становится невыносимо жарко — до того, что дыхание учащается.

Между ног теперь не влажно — мокро.

Над ухом раздается смешок. Карисе хочется откинуть голову, прижаться спиной к майору — и обязательно почувствовать, что вызывает у него такую же реакцию. Она сдерживается — с огромным трудом.

И сипло выдыхает, когда майор отводит ее волосы от уха и негромко говорит:

— Я провожу вас до вашей каюты. Там и вернете.

Кариса на мгновение прикрывает глаза и едва заметно усмехается.

— Так чего же мы ждем? — едва не мурлычет она. Сложно сдержаться, когда он стоит так близко, что тепло его тела ощущается спиной, когда его дыхание едва заметно щекочет ухо, когда его руки — она уверена в этом — находятся в опасной, интригующей близости от ее ягодиц. — Верну вам вашу шинель с огромным удовольствием.

Смешок над ухом раздается снова — майор явно оценил завуалированное предложение. Сердце Карисы бьется часто, разгоняет горячую кровь по телу, а вместе с ней — и возбуждение. Теперь ей не холодно, и причина этому — вовсе не шинель.

— Действительно, — в голосе майора слышится усмешка.

Кариса разворачивается, и он подает ей руку. Поразительная галантность, которой не обладали многие ее коллеги в Сенате. Им бы стоило у него поучиться, но Карисе уже иррационально не хочется делиться майором Хаксом ни с кем. Ей хочется забрать его себе — целиком, с потрохами.

Она опирается на его руку и идет рядом.

Майор молчит, пока они следуют к турболифту, и она искоса поглядывает на него. На его губах играет едва заметная усмешка, и она чуть крепче, чем положено, сжимает пальцы на его предплечье.

Каблуки гулко отстукивают ритм ее шагов торжественным маршем. Кариса невзначай прижимается боком к майору. Вырез платья удачно приоткрывает ее стройное бедро: она видит, как майор бросает на него оценивающий взгляд.

Кариса ждет, что он начнет прямо в турболифте, но ожидания не оправдываются: майор стоит спокойно и не предпринимает никаких действий. На секунду Кариса сомневается: не придумала ли она все себе? Вдруг все это — действительно обычная вежливость и галантность?

Но потом она вспоминает голод в его взгляде, и сомнения пропадают без следа.

На нужном уровне они выходят, и Кариса начинает изнывать от нетерпения. Путь до каюты оказывается чересчур долгим для такого многообещающего начала. Она сжимает пальцы на предплечье еще сильнее, чуть впивается ногтями в скрытую кителем руку, игриво царапает ее, потому что делать вид, что они вовсе не собираются переспать, уже становится невозможно.

Когда они все-таки добираются до каюты, нетерпение принимает угрожающие масштабы. Кариса дожидается, пока майор не заблокирует двери, и облизывает губы.

— Забирайте свою шинель, — предлагает она, глядя ему в глаза.

Просить дважды не приходится. Майор поворачивается к ней и небрежно снимает перчатки. Роняет их на пол — и ладонями забирается под шинель, ведет по ее плечам, вновь посылая мурашки. Скидывает ее и придвигается ближе.

Сердце Карисы бьется заполошно, и она снова облизывает губы — в этот раз демонстративно. Призывно. Ладони майора на плечах чуть сжимаются, а его голодный взгляд приковывается к ее губам.

А затем пальцы очерчивают ключицы и спускаются ниже. Майор забирается рукой под лиф платья, и ее грудь ложится в нее так, будто создана для этого.

Соски Карисы тут же твердеют, а сама она не выдерживает — подается вперед, еще ближе. Вскидывает голову и приоткрывает губы.

Майор все понимает правильно и склоняется к ней, сминает ее рот в поцелуе. Пылком. Страстном. Огненном, как его волосы.

Ладонь на груди сжимается, и Кариса тихо стонет майору в губы. Цепляется пальцами за ворот кителя и вслепую ищет застежки.

Майор кладет вторую ладонь ей на поясницу и притягивает к себе. Переводит руку ниже, оглаживает ягодицы, и это тоже возбуждает, но Карисе хочется большего. Она расправляется с его кителем, с рубашкой под ним и проводит ногтями по его груди.

Его ладонь перемещается с ягодиц на открытое бедро и скользит под юбку. Кариса выдыхает, когда пальцы касаются клитора, втягивает воздух, когда они собирают влагу и властно толкаются внутрь.

Он усмехается ей в губы — и неожиданно подхватывает под бедра, приподнимая. Кариса обнимает его за шею, разрывает поцелуй и смотрит теперь сверху вниз.

— И чего мы ждем? — спрашивает она.

Она сжимает ногами его бедра и чувствует, как твердо у него в штанах. Вся одежда на них кажется ей лишней — она и есть сейчас лишняя, ненужная и мешающая. Кариса прогибается в спине, прижимается крепче. Трется — и майор закусывает губу.

И несет ее вглубь каюты. К кровати, догадывается Кариса, и верно — он укладывает ее на твердую, жесткую койку. Задирает юбку и тянет трусики, стаскивая их.

Избавившись от них, Кариса разводит ноги, сгибает их в коленях. Майор облизывается — совсем как она — и дразняще ведет пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер к промежности.

— Не тяни, — требует Кариса.

— Не торопись, — парирует майор и, в противовес своим словам, за бедра притягивает ее ближе.

Кариса хочет его, хочет его член в себе, хочет его на ней — но майор словно играет с ней, дразнит, не дает желаемого. Он склоняется над ней, смотрит в глаза — долго и изучающе, и на мгновение от этого взгляда становится не по себе.

Но затем майор быстро касается ее губ и перемещается ниже.

Он уверенно разводит ее бедра еще шире. Прижимается губами к внутренней стороне на короткую секунду, а потом подхватывает ладонями под ягодицы и, приподняв ее, приникает губами к промежности.

Кариса жмурится и всхлипывает, когда язык собирает влагу, когда губы втягивают клитор, дразнят его, отчего ее тело пробивает неконтролируемая дрожь. Кариса приподнимает бедра в немом требовании, и майор ласкает ее губами — так, как этого не делал никто. Трахает ее языком, и Кариса невольно сдвигает ноги, словно боится, что он отстранится, и запускает пальцы в его волосы — чтобы точно не прекратил.

Ей так хорошо, что мыслей в голове не остается вовсе, и если это — плен, а он — ее тюремщик, то она была бы только рада пожизненному заключению.

Перед закрытыми глазами расцветают звезды, и внизу живота пульсирует все сильнее и сильнее. Кариса вздрагивает от сладкого удовольствия, притягивает майора за волосы еще ближе, дышит еще чаще, и стонет, когда он целует низ живота, одновременно с этим проникая в нее пальцами. Этого хватает ей, чтобы оргазм накрыл ее волной, и Кариса сжимается вокруг его пальцев, распахивая ресницы, стискивает в пальцах его волосы.

Майор в ответ уверенно заставляет ее разжать одну ладонь и переводит ее на твердый член, все еще скрытый под брюками. В висках у Карисы пульсирует, а мыслей в голове нет и вовсе — там приятная, одуряющая пустота.

Но она цепко сжимает ладонь, отчего майор рвано выдыхает, и гладит стояк.

Ей хочется оказать ему ответную услугу — взять в рот, попробовать на вкус. Кариса так и собирается сделать, но стоит ей попытаться приподняться, как майор властно давит на плечо, заставляя вновь откинуться на спину.

— Лежите, леди, — с усмешкой говорит он. — Вы — моя гостья. Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие.

Кариса кривит губы, но не пытается сопротивляться. Между ног мокро от слюны и смазки, но возбуждение после оргазма никуда не девается — ей все еще хочется большего, чем просто оральные ласки. Ему, впрочем, тоже, это она прекрасно понимает.

И правда — майор легко расправляется с собственным ремнем и приспускает брюки вместе с бельем. Вновь тянет Карису на себя — и она едва осознает, что завтра у нее будут болеть лопатки после того, как ее протащили спиной по жесткой койке.

Сложно что-то осознавать, когда столь желанный член наконец заполняет ее.

Кариса выгибается в спине и обхватывает его ногами, стоит майору склониться над ней. Она ловит его взгляд — в нем отчего-то сквозит неприкрытое веселье, но над этим она тоже не успевает задуматься — потому что майор резко толкается в нее, выбивая из легких воздух, а изо рта — стон.

Он двигается в ней так, будто точно знает, как она хочет и как ей сейчас надо. Кариса крепче сжимает его ногами, прижимается животом к животу, выгибаясь, обхватывает руками за шею и впивается ногтями над лопатками. Майор в ответ кусает ее губы — сильно, почти больно, но ей от этого очень хорошо.

Она стонет ему в рот с каждым движением, и стоны становятся громче, когда он вдобавок просовывает руку между ними и почти жестко трет ее клитор. Новая волна оргазма сносит ее разум куда-то за пределы галактики, и Кариса может только часто дышать, вздрагивая и чувствуя, как майор движется в ней все чаще и резче. А затем замирает, войдя так глубоко, как только может — и Кариса чувствует, как дергается внутри его член, как ее заполняет сперма.

Она сжимает руки на его шее крепче и заставляет опуститься на себя. Майор — тяжелый, но это приятная тяжесть, и его член внутри, уже теряющий твердость, тоже приятный.

Кариса расслабленно улыбается и гладит его щеку.

— Хорошая девочка, — усмехается майор и ловит губами ее губы на короткое мгновение. А затем поднимается и выходит из нее.

Кариса наблюдает, как он быстро и четко приводит себя в порядок. Ей совсем не хочется двигаться, но и чтобы он уходил — тоже не хочется. Юбка на ней все еще бесстыдно задрана, и она не собирается ее опускать. Пока.

— Армитаж, — зовет она.

Он кидает взгляд через плечо, мимолетно улыбается и поднимает с пола шинель.

— Останься? — все-таки пробует Кариса.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, леди, — отвечает майор Хакс, натягивая перчатки. — Не буду вам мешать.

— Ты не мешаешь.

Его взгляд все-таки задерживается на ее ногах, но он все равно пожимает плечами.

— Это вам сейчас так кажется, — говорит он.

Кариса поджимает губы. Не останется, понимает она.

— Спокойной ночи, леди, — желает майор и исчезает за дверьми.

Кариса качает головой и все-таки одергивает юбку.

Почему-то ее не покидает ощущение, что этот их первый раз стал и последним.


End file.
